<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mystery Stall by OohTheEdge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895363">The Mystery Stall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge'>OohTheEdge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Multi, Prostitution, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OohTheEdge/pseuds/OohTheEdge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling on hard times, the Mystery Shack has resorted to rather drastic measures to make ends meet. Thankfully, Stan had a rarely used bathroom in the back and a stall for Wendy to provide her new "services".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Mystery Stall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sudden buzz of Wendy's phone put the redhead at attention. She opened her phone, seeing that she got a text message from  one of her friends, Tambry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo Wendy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yo." The redheaded teen replied within seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U busy right now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup." Replied Wendy. "Ol Stan's got me working the back again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again? U like, always take 4everrrr when that happens! &gt;:("</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea but I get paid more. Plus it's waaaay better than working front."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What r u even doin back there anyways? I thought u hated the Dysentery Shack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't say. NDA. Won't get pay if I say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn u and ur dumb rhymes. &gt;&lt;"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lmao"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someday you gotta tell me what u been doing there for the past month"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lol, maybe when ur older."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're the same age, dummy. D:&lt;"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy chuckled to herself, her voice slightly reverberating in the empty stall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a door squeaking open sent her heart racing and Wendy's fingers ran across her keyboard at sonic speeds to send her friend a parting text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hol up. Gotta go now. Seeya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately Wendy closed her phone and shoved it into her jeans, which had been removed and sitting against the wall. Wendy was in a relative state of undress. Though her usual green flannel was still on, it was completely unbuttoned, revealing a gray bra and matching gray panties. She knew they wouldn't be on for long, so she figured she'd think ahead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, Wendy was on her knees, facing the rectangular, crotch-height hole, awaiting her first customer for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And lo and behold, there sounded the swinging of the door. A few footsteps later and Wendy finally saw the front of a pair of pants through the hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick unzipping of a fly and the unraveling of a belt, the man on the other side of the stall let his large cock free and stuck it straight through the hole, presenting it to Wendy for her to do as she saw fit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One might think that, because the Mystery Shack was employing a rather shady use of a glory hole, that it may have fallen on hard times due to a severe lack of customers. And you'd be right on the money, unlike Stan was before the idea was implemented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who else would've thought of it other than the girl behind the hole? When the idea was first brought up, Stan was reasonably baffled and worried not only about the chances of getting caught doing this but also the sanity of the girl who thought of the idea. Then Wendy brought up a plan of making it exclusive, yet pricey enough to make ends meet and then some. Enthralled with the idea, Stan as well as Soos immediately got to work on renovating a rarely used bathroom in the back which, conveniently, had a single stall in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so here she was, face to face with a dick jutting out of a hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a quick spit to her palm, Wendy wrapped her wetted hand around the member, proceeding to stroke it slowly. It throbbed in her hand, while the guy on the other side tried but failed to suppress a few pleasured sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy extended her other hand towards the hole and toyed with the guy's balls, rolling it between her fingers while her other hand continued climbing up and down his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shiiiit, you're good at this." The guy said. He had a heaviness to his voice that gave Wendy the idea he was a chubby, middle-aged guy. Probably a recent divorcee looking for some action after his wife left him and took the kids. Wendy understood. She had been with enough partners to sharpen her ability to pinpoint archetypes based on voice and behavior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? You like that?" Wendy purred from her side as she slightly tightened her grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God, yes. More…" the man moaned. Wendy could see his thick legs shudder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, okay." Wendy smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy closed her eyes, pushing her face forward to meet the meat. Her lips puckered tightly around the head of the man's prick, keeping it in place. Her tongue swirled circles around the head and teased his pisshole, making the man in front of her shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling bold, Wendy's lips moved further forward, down the man's length, until his cock made a noticeable bulge on her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh shit!" The man seized up, seemingly overwhelmed by the depth of Wendy's oral skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she pulled back, slowly so the man could savor the feel of his dick dragging against her warm, wet gullet before it began gliding along her flattened tongue and hitting the back of her throat over and over. Every few mouth strikes, Wendy would linger in the head of his dick, suckling and licking it while also jerking him off to build further towards his orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The act of giving head left Wendy dizzy with desire, and her panties grew dampl. Her hand moved from the man's balls to her chest. Pushing her bra aside, her fingers found her modest B-Cups, before pinching and twisting her solid nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her shaky hand slid down her fair, sweaty skin. Down her stomach, past her waistline, her fingers dug under her panties, finding her solid clit and immediately pressing and rubbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh geez, I'm… I'm gonna…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy didn't need to hear the rest of that sentence to know what the hitches in his breath and the throbbing of his dick tried to tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She increased the speed and pressure at which she worked her clit, while at the same time bobbing her head back and forth much faster so she and her partner could share the bliss they sought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a cry straight from the gut, the man shot burst after burst of warm cum, coating Wendy's tongue and painting the sides of her mouth in milky white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Wendy's entire body stiffened as a strongt orgasm ripped through her entire body. Juices sprayed out of her pussy and onto the futon which she kneeled on for comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could tell how backed up he was, considering it took several shots and a long time to get it all out of his system and down Wendy's throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she felt the flow of the man's cum halt. Wendy sucked from his prick even harder to catch whatever straggling drop of cum remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better than my ex-wife…" the man, in his orgasmic stupor, let slip, confirming Wendy's earlier suspicions. She smiled around his cock for a moment, revealing in a small, yet satisfying victory of being right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She withdrew from his cock for a moment to speak. All the while jerking him at a much calmer pace. Most likely because he was still sensitive, the man shivered. "Oh really? How so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Married for-ah. 20 y-years. Never ga-gave me head as good as this. C-couldn't even take me to the, ooh… the hilt either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if she can't satisfy you like this, then good riddance, right?" Wendy said, once again extending her other hand towards the man's testicles to tenderly fondle them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I guess…" The man struggled to speak. "Wish that bitch didn't take my daughters, too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy had a rather sly idea light up in the darkest, most depraved depths in her mind. Her vast experience, even for her young, developing age, not only made her more aware of all the men she encountered but also assisted in figuring out what they liked based on the barest information she could eke out of them. This was a small risk to take, but the Lumberjack's daughter had enough grit and guts to take it. After all, even though her orgasm had passed, her needy pussy ached for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm probably the same age as your daughters, y'know." She said, using the sultriest bedroom voice she could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what?" Wendy felt the man jump slightly. "But… they're turning sixteen this year! Are you saying you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man paused, as if waiting for any sort of response from Wendy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she offered was dense, agonizing silence. Her hands never stopped fondling the man's genitals. A debaucherous thrill passed through her body to know the revelation had not made him soft in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However much to Wendy's shock and subsequent annoyance the man abruptly pulled his dick away. Suddenly he was nowhere to be found, and all she could see was the solid wooden wall on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy nearly lamented the sudden departure of some decent dick and nearly reached for her phone. That was, until she heard a few knocks on her stall door. Excitement bloomed in her heart and her loins leaked even more as if a switch in her was flipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gimme a minute." Wendy said as she opened the latch on her stall to unlock it. Then she went for the long piece of black cloth in her jeans pocket and quickly wrapped it around her head, obscuring her vision. Once she felt adequately prepared, she sat on her futon, leaning back on her arms while spreading her legs to present to the man the prize for his patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, come in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the door swing open, before closing once again. There came the sound of a pair of shoes being slipped open, followed by a pair of pants being hung on the tops of the stall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the weight of the guy pressing down on her futon. She was correct that he was heavy, but not Soos-heavy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So. What're ya gonna do to me, 'Daddy'?" The words sensually rolled off her tongue, knowing full well they tantalized older guys like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his hefty presence above her, accompanied by the strong smell of his cheap cologne and hair gel. Seems like the guy was just fresh outta work and looking to relieve some stress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attack on Wendy's lips was beyond feverish. It was sloppy, hungry, much like the way she sucked him off earlier. She reciprocated with equal fervor, syncing her movements with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dick rubbed against the front of her darkened panties, soaking it in whatever of her juices managed to seep through. Wendy wasn't sure who was teasing who, as the desire to be filled with every inch of this man overtook her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man withdrew his lips to gasp when Wendy abruptly grabbed his dick. The firmness of her grip spoke volumes on how much she wanted it and the lengths she'd go to get it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pulled her panties aside, revealing her puffy, pale pussy to her partner. The teen redhead shuddered in delight the moment his prick leaned against her folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, he filled Wendy with every inch he had, before her wet, warm inner walls clenched hard enough as if she seized her prey in a trap. She smiled, savoring the way his body stiffened then shook, as if the girl was too much for the older man to endure. Figures. For Wendy, the older guys had the best reactions to fucking a girl whose pussy game far outclassed that of their (ex) wives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, you're tight…" The man breathed through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should be." Wendy chuckled. Wendy could tell how hard he was fighting to hold back his orgasm by the way he shook. Of course, the sadist in her wanted to tempt him into a quick release. "What's the matter? Gonna cum already? And we were just getting started too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man stayed still and silent. It was clear to Wendy that he wanted to enjoy her for as long as he could, but the way she clenched and coiled around his cock didn't make it easy for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the guy managed to get his wits about him, but he finally started moving his hips, albeit slowly. Wendy understood. This was probably the first time he had some action in ages. Poor guy had to release his stress and frustrations somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy maintained his steady pace, all the while Wendy wrapped her arms and legs around him, planting kisses along his lightly bearded cheeks and ear. She made sure her genuine, pleasured moans went deep into his ear just as he was going deep into her squishing, soaking snatch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A girl like you…" the guy finally spoke up after a while. "How are you… this good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Practice." Wendy simply said. "Had plenty of guys like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet you're still so-argh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way the man's breaths were becoming uneven and ragged told Wendy the end was nigh, so she upped her erotic encouragement to 11.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gettin' close arent'cha? Yeah, I can feel it. Been awhile since you popped one in some pussy, hasn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movements of the man's hips sped up. The urge to cum was like life or death for this man as he seemed to go all in to fulfill that need.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy could tell he was hanging off the edge by a pinky and she needed to give him a small nudge to fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her limbs wrapped around him even tighter than before, restricting his movement to the point where he could barely move. A hot breath passed through her lips, carrying a message that issued a command the man had no choice but to obey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do it inside. It's perfectly fine. Gimme all that cum ya got holed up in there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frozen in his tracks, the man let out a guttural groan, before Wendy felt her womb flooded with the remaining contents of the man's balls. Stream after stream of cum came pouring out of the man, with Wendy leaving them nowhere to go but directly into her waiting womb, where it took every drop in large gulps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man groaned when she clenched even harder around his cock, as she attempted to milk every drop from him, making sure not a single one was spared. She had lost count of how many shots she took after the 7th. She was too occupied with how backed up the man was even after he had previously cum in her mouth just moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally the man was completely drained. He withdrew from Wendy, and immediately her pussy spat out whatever seed it couldn't swallow, pooling beneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh, that was good. I really needed that." The man sighed, sounding refreshed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same." Wendy replies, content with a job well done for both parties involved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy heard him getting up and putting his pants back on. She waited till he walked out the door to remove her blindfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cum again, y'hear?" Wendy shouted out after him. She heard the door of the bathroom squeak open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if you keep making puns like that." The man chuckled, before closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit of cleaning up, Wendy took her phone back out of her jeans pocket and continued to text Tambry. Passing the time before another customer came knocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Wendy!" Popped up a message sent by Wendy's good buddy, Dipper. A huge grin stretched the girl's face without her realizing it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ayyyy whattup Lil Dip!" She responded, with just as much enthusiasm as she could express through text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing much. You?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, just working the new night shift ur Grunkle got me on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh right. That's… tonight isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea dude. Like, right now actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why ya ask?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just thinking of asking if ya wanted to like go do stuff or like, something. Movie or whatever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy couldn't hold back a giggle over how adorably awkward Dipper was being again. Yeah, the kid's young and naive, but she still likes him a lot. Enough to go on whatever adventure he and his sister are up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe not tonight, bud" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Ok. Some other time then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah dude. Don't worry, we'll hang again soon. Things have been busy round here, y'know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Btw, what are you even doing for this 'night shift' anyways? And how is it making any money if the Shack's mostly dead during the day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy paused. She had no idea how to break to the kid that she basically took up a job sucking and fucking through a hole to make money for the Shack and for herself while having a blast doing it. His little boy brain would probably explode trying to process all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's complicated." She simply responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not doing illegal stuff are you?" The question made Wendy's heart sink for a moment. Guilt started to creep up on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause for several moments. Wendy gulped, considering just dripping the whole conversation right then and there and then maybe texting Dipper back hours later and telling him something came up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not drugs is it?" Dipper texted with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy raised her eyebrow. Before she could respond, Dipper sent another message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cocaine? Meth? I promise, whatever it is I won't tell anyone. I'll always have your back. The cops won't get anything from me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last text made all of Wendy's worries melt away. She chuckled before replying to Dipper with much more enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's both." Wendy jokingly replied. "Don't worry, you won't see me shot dead at my finale. Anyways, wanna be my partner and help me cook all this meth?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lol I think I'll pass. I know how that's gonna end for me. There isn't a therapist in the multiverse who can fix all that mental scarring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temptation to respond with "would glory hole duty do the trick instead" almost cornered Wendy before she shook her head and decided against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squeaky swing of the door followed by heavy footsteps put Wendy on high alert. Another customer walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoops, something came up, gotta go byeee" Wendy hastily texted before putting her phone back into her jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evenin' Wendy." Greeted the deep, jovial voice of someone she recognized. A regular, and a somewhat close one at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sup, Hank!" Greeted back Wendy, with much pep to her voice as she was about to "interact" with not only a favored customer, but also a close friend of her dad, as well as the rest of her family. Much like Manly Dan, Hank too was a lumberjack who came from a long line of lumberjacks, and often worked with her father jacking said lumber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Business doin' well for ya?" The man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man bellowed in laughter. "Well I'll say! A girl like you could go far with those 'skills' of yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya might even say I was born to do this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heck yeah, you were." Wendy could hear the jingling of a belt buckle, followed by the recognizable thud of heavy denim overalls hitting the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still tight for me, I hope."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, why don't you see for yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy stood up, her back to the hole before shoving her bare ass against it, her pussy peeking through to the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered upon feeling a pinky push past her folds, curling and swirling to caress her soft, soaking insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow." Hank remarked in amazement. "This is why you're my go-to gal for this kinda thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Til Dad finds out." Wendy playfully smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and my head'll be on a stump."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man's pinky stopped its probing, leaving behind an empty feeling. Until his index and ring finger pushed through, replacing that empty feeling with a more electrifying feeling that left Wendy shivering and wanting more. At that point, she wasn't sure who was serving who. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike with most customers and even past partners, Hank cared about giving to Wendy as good, if not better than he got. As big and as brash as he was, he nonetheless behaved like a gentleman in bed, hence why Wendy considered him one of, if not her favorite partner thus far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On yer knees, darlin'." Hank politely requested, which Wendy, with shaky legs, complied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next thing she knew, Hank's massive cock sprouted from the rectangular hole, nearly punching Wendy in her freckled face. As much as she had dealt with it multiple times before, the way it made its vulgar entrance gave her pause every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be a doll will, ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead didn't hesitate planting small, yet loving kisses all over the man's bulbous head, then moving down his long, veiny shaft. Soon her tongue joined the mix as it dragged across every inch of Hank's manly cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as a sufficient amount of saliva had coated the Lumberjack's dick, Wendy rose to her feet, bending over so her entrance could meet with her partner's tip. She pulled her ass cheeks apart as wide as she could, her cunt yawning wide open enough to welcome its prodigious visitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh." Wendy remarked as she felt Hank's prick tip push past her lips and dip past her folds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take it slow, baby girl." Hank's voice was short of a whisper. Calm and encouraging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy nodded, enthusiastically obeying his words and singing her own pleasured praises. As her partner's cock inched deeper, she bent forward far enough for her hands to reach the futon on the floor, to take it even deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shivered in delight as the cock her pussy had long committed to memory kissed her cervix. However, only seven of the man's ten inches was buried within her and, as much as Wendy wanted him to, Hank cared enough about her not to go any further and possibly hurt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy moved her hips at a slow, steady pace. The way she knew he liked it. Ever since they fucked for the first time, Hank always liked to take it slow. He loved to savor her slick, soft insides, since he once told her that her pussy was "the best he ever had".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya already had a guy in ya earlier?" Hank asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Wendy answered reluctantly, feeling like such an answer would ruin the good time she was currently having.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he pop one inside?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-huh…" Wendy delayed before answering, too occupied by the strong sensation as her hips began pushing back with gradual haste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh." The man simply answered, before chuckling. "Guess he beat me to the punch, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You-ah! You can fffuck my ass, if you w-want…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd be happy to." Wendy felt his cock throb at the idea and heard the excitement in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her eagerness, Wendy had never done anal with Hank before. However, it would not be the first time she had done so at all, but the guys she did it with were relatively smaller and easier to manage. With him, Wendy expected it would need a whole bottle's worth of lube. As intimidating as the idea seemed, she was more than willing to give it a shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy withdrew herself from her partner's cock. A pang of sadness struck her as she felt an emptiness in her loins that begged to be filled. But she knew her wish would be granted soon enough </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spread her ass cheeks before plopping them onto the stall, her ass sticking out of the hole on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before she felt the head of Hank's prick poke her pucker. She nearly fell over when his dick buried itself deeper, gaping her hole wider than it's ever been.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw shit." Wendy heard him remark through grit teeth. She smiled at the way he seemed to break down while burrowing deep inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya like that tight little ass, big guy?" Wendy said with wavering confidence, fighting hard not to seem overwhelmed by the pleasure surging through her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not gonna lie. Best I ever had. Yer old man's missin' out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm." Wendy purred. Once Hank finally began to thrust against her, she pushed back, sloppily at first before the two quickly synced into a smooth, consistent rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the slow and steady phase had passed, it didn't take long for Hank to reach a point where he began showing Wendy's ass no quarter or mercy. His pace had an urgency to it and the intensity was savage. But throughout it all, Wendy kept up, not once letting him overwhelm her. Experience and toughness inherited from her dad had kept her on even ground with even the roughest partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar throbbing and strained grunts from behind the stall let Wendy know what was fast approaching. Her hips moved at peak speed and her asshole squeezed as hard as it could to hasten the inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt that strong pressure push against her anal walls as the flood of cum shot out of Hank like a firehose, triggering another orgasm to once again render Wendy into a shouting shaking mess. Her heavily shaking arms struggled to keep her body from completely folding over, yet her desire to take every single drop fought back the overpowering weight that threatened to send her face first to the futon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike with most partners, Wendy's ass filled to the brim within seconds when she's with Hank. Already, cum had begun slipping through and falling down the stall walls and onto the floor in rapid, rain like drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Hank withdrew himself from Wendy's embrace, even more cum gushed out of her drowned fuckhole, straight out of the glory hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy kept her face to the ground for as long as her fatigue lasted. Her mind was left fuzzy and fragmented, struggling to remember who and where she was. At the very least she was able to hear and respond to Hank's farewell and comment regarding coming back the next day. Maybe with friends, which made the following day one to look forward to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young redhead had decided to take an hour long break, to which Stan nearly objected to before realizing who she just got done with. A hefty fast food meal and a power nap later and she was raring to go for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment she sat in her stall, she received another text message. An audible "ugh" came out of her when she saw who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Wendy. :)" Texted Robbie, her boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then sent another one that read "Wat u doin? U busy right now? Hey, ur dad n brothers r gone right? How bout I come over and bring some beers and my guitar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy put her phone back down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>